Take It Back
by Gothicthundra
Summary: The bad weather ends up getting Kurt stuck at a wayside for the night with very unlikely company.


-Whistles Casually-

**Take it Back **

Kurt drove in the light snow flurries as his GPS directed him. He was on his way visit Mercedes and help her pick out a prom dress for Rachel, Kurt mentally thinking of it as helping his brother. Yes his good deed of the day. He squinted, the road sure was getting slick and the snow was getting heavy. He grumbled, maybe he should wait out the storm at the wayside. He pulled off the road and towards a small building where only one other car was. He shrugged and hurried out and towards the building, the wind was definitely strong and like tiny needles. He had a slushie flashback. He shuttered as he opened the glass door and jogged into the warm building, a small television going from near the chairs, talking about the storm. He saw a figure in front of it, Kurt sighed and went towards the coffee machine, taking out a dollar. It wasn't his style, but he was freezing.

"Better plan on being here a while, the storms supposed to get worse," came a voice from the figure, a familiar voice.

Kurt froze and didn't bother to take his coffee, he simply backed up shaking his head. This was a bad dream. A horrible nightmare. He hit the door and went to open it, but the wind slammed it back into him. Causing him to fall, it was terrible out... how... it had only been three minutes...The figure stood and stretched, his familiar McKinley jacket causing even more panic, Kurt stood quickly, and turned towards the glass, he watched as Dave Karofsky turned to look at him. His tormentor, the one person who's drove him from the place he loved, his friends, glee. Kurt slammed his eyes shut, mentally rewinding to yesterday when he came home from Dalton. He told himself to stay home and partake in watching Puck and Finn play video games in the living room. He opened one eye, he was still in the wayside... and Karofsky was still behind him, not looking at him.

"Hey man, your coffee's getting... Hummel?" his voice went from bored to shock.

'_Shit,_' Kurt thought, as his heartbeat quickened.

This was all he needed. He'd had a terrible week at school, Blaine had introduced him to a guy who obviously was gunning for Blaine... and succeeding. Not to mention Finn's horrible outfit the other day when he'd picked him up, and now this... a snow storm locking him in here with KAROFSKY! Why was fate so cruel. Kurt became aware he was shaking as he attempted another shove on the door, his eyes we're burning, his chest throbbing. He pounded on it, well aware that Karofsky had gotten closer.

"Fancy, what are you doing?" asked Karofsky's voice with a very sadistic amusement to it, "It's not gonna open just because you hit it.."

"Please, just leave me alone," said Kurt, clutching the metal bar, he felt the salt water run down his face, "Pretend I'm not here, _please._"

"Whatever," he heard Karofsky growl and saw his figure retreat to the sitting area again.

Kurt looked around and headed towards the bathroom, once he was in there he let out a ragged sigh he didn't know he'd been holding. He locked himself in a stall and pulled his legs to his chest and pulled out his phone. He needed to talk to someone, quickly. No bars, no reception at all. He took a couple breaths, he could do this... he was fine... he could do this. He stood up and opened the stall, whipping his face and headed towards the sink.

'_Get a hold of yourself,_' he told himself.

He walked quietly out into the main room, Karofsky was glaring at the television. Kurt picked up his semi-cold coffee and sat on a bench near the door. He didn't notice Karofsky look over at him and sigh, he heard the annoyed sigh, but decided not to look up. Then something strange happened, Kurt's brow hit his hairline, almost.

"Hummel, are you gonna sit over there all day or come sit on the comfy chair?" asked Karofsky, indicating towards the chair a little away from him.

Kurt thought about it and then moved, his butt was getting numb from the bench. They sat in silence until Karofsky started laughing, causing to Kurt to look up from his phone in alarm and look at Karofskyquizzically. He followed his eyes towards the television, Ohio's Dumbest Criminals was on, and Kurt nearly laughed and chocked as they showed a vehicle crash into a store. A very familiar person jumped out and took the ATM. Kurt shook his head, how stupid could Puck be, he didn't even try to hid himself from the cameras.

"I can't believe he didn't even wear a mask," chuckled Karofsky.

"I'm more amused by the face he waved at the camera," laughed Kurt, but then fell silent when Karofsky turned towards him.

"I saw this one..." he trailed off and looked away from Kurt, another burst of silence came and then a sigh, "When are you coming back to McKinley?"

"Excuse me?" asked Kurt, this was the last person he'd expect to ask that.

"I asked when your coming back?" asked Karofsky, his brows narrowed.

"Why, couldn't find a new punching bag?" asked Kurt angrily, though as he remembered where he was, that wasn't the smartest idea.

"Whatever," snapped Karofsky, and he stood up, Kurt panicked, but he walked by him towards the coffee machine and snack area.

"Breath," Kurt whispered to himself, as he did so.

"Hummel?" yelled Karofsky, Kurt froze, "You want anything?"

"Ohm," Kurt looked up to see Karofsky at the snack machine, "No, thanks."

"Fine," mumbled Karofsky as he pulled out a bag of cashews and sat back down.

"... why?" asked Kurt before he could stop himself.

"Why, what?" grumbled Karofsky, that was a good question thought Kurt.

"Why are you being nice to me?" asked Kurt, Karofsky didn't answer, just stared back at the television, "Are you planning on killing me and burying me in the snow?"

"Crist..." scoffed Karofsky, "No I am not planning on killing you and burying you in the snow, I just... nevermind."

"Fine," muttered Kurt, then.

"I'm sorry," Karofsky spoke, Kurt looked up, had he heard right.

"What?" asked Kurt.

"You heard me..." snapped Karofsky, "If... If I could take it back... I'm just sick of the Gleek's moping about the school with their pointless accusations."

"Big word for a meat head," muttered Kurt, Karofsky rolled his eyes, another long silence filled the room, "Why'd you kiss me?"

"..." Karofsky's face went red, "I could think it was obvious to you."

"No... not really... do you... did you..." Kurt stopped talking, he'd though about the kiss, it might have been nice had it not been forced.

"Maybe I do, why?" snapped Karofsky.

"Huh?" Kurt hadn't expected that, he glared, "You mean you liked me, that's why you beat me up?"

"I didn't 'beat' you up... I just showed you the locker from a different angle," said Karofsky calmly, Kurt could tell he was trying to make a joke.

"I don't find that funny," said Kurt in a calm voice.

Silence filled the air as the wind hit the glass outside, Kurt shivered slightly. He saw Karofsky move to sit up, but he leaned back to where he'd been looking at the television. He glanced at the jock, he was still jumpy, but something about Karofsky demeanor, made him feel less so... he didn't get his normal shiver from him. Kurt glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes... still mauling over the fact he'd gone all elementary on him for over a year... '_and threatened your life_.' He glared at his new designer shoes and sighed. Then it clicked... what had Karofsky said? If he could take it back... Kurt looked out the glass as it started to get dark, it looked like they'd be here all night... Kurt smirked, why not... maybe...

"Looks like we're gonna be here all night," grumbled Karofsky, Kurt noticed he'd followed his gaze out the window.

"Yeah... I guess so..." said Kurt, dusting off his lap and then notice a thermostat blocked off by a little plastic box. Kurt bit his lip, it was freezing in here, he dug in his pocket and pulled out his keys... they'd changed the garage lock after Finn broke... so Kurt really didn't need this spare key he now held in his gloved hand. He stood up and huffed, he was about to break something on purpose. He tried to wedge the key in between the plastic so he could grab and pull, but in one swift movement a sharp pain cut the top of his three fingers, slicing the glove.

"Ow!" he pulled his hand back, his eyes stinging slightly as the blood trickled slightly.

He bolted to the bathroom and took off his glove, there we're three this cuts, one on each finger, a paper cut... though by plastic, which for some reason made the pain dull and throbbing, but sting more as air hit it. He bit his lip he grabbed a paper towel and wrapped it around his fingers. He heard something bust in the other room... he jumped and almost knocked hit hat off in earnest.

"Either you hurt yourself or you on the rag Fancy, which is it?" came Karofsky's voice.

"Your an asshole!" yelled Kurt, his face red with anger, he should have known that even in a secluted area, Karofsky was still Karofsky.

"I was only playing with ya, Fancy," came Karofsky's voice as he walked into the bathroom, Kurt felt his body stiffen and a ping in his spine.

"Well.. have you ever considered that perhaps your jokes aren't funny," said Kurt, with a slight cough, he still felt scared, he knew that.

"Fancy..."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kurt yelled as a twinge of pain hit his hand.

"Sorry, geesh," said Karofsky, and Kurt focused on his hand assuming Karofsky had left after that.

"Let me see," Kurt jumped and hit his hip on the sink.

"Back off Karofsky," Kurt said in what sounded, even to him, like a whisper.

"I took first aid, just let me see," said Karofsky, who didn't wait for a response and took Kurt's thin hand in his large one.

Kurt's chest pounded, and his head spun. He waited for something horrible to happen... maybe Karofsky breaking his hand or something... but it never came. Kurt opened his eyes and looked at Karofsky, who was examining his fingers a little longer than necessary to be honest. Kurt coughed slightly and Karofsky put a new paper towel over his fingers tightly and let go. Kurt watched him leave, a brow raised. Did that seriously just happen? Did Karofsky just offer help to have a reason to hold his hand? It sure seemed that way, Kurt let out a breath he hadn't been aware was still being held. He looked in the mirror, was he... Oh gaga he was... he was blushing... He rolled his eyes at himself.

"Perfect, just perfect," he looked by the door and then glared at himself in the mirror, "You are Kurt Hummel, don't you dare flirt with that neanderthal.."

Kurt felt the heat kick on and blinked. He walked out of the bathroom and looked around the corner at the meter... the plastic was broken and a potted plant seemed to be the culprit. Kurt glanced over to where Karofsky relaxed on the bench, Kurt saw his head dart back to the television. Something suddenly popped into Kurt's head... and he smiled in what he was sure was a rather Grinch like smirk. He nearly skipped over to the couch and sat by Karofsky's feet. He looked up quickly and then back at the television.

"What?" he eventually asked.

"We're you serious?" asked Kurt, turning slightly towards him.

"About what?" asked Karofsky, he seemed skeptic.

"About taking them back if you could... you know... everything?" asked Kurt, Karofsky sat up, Kurt sat stiff.

"... maybe... why?" asked Karofsky, he looked more alert now.

"If I give you a chance to erase them, will you?" asked Kurt.

"Will you come back and make your whiny Glee friends shut up. Cause if I have to hear Puckerman or..." Kurt cut him off.

"I will give it serious thought," said Kurt with a smile.

"Fine, I take it back..."

"No, I meant literally... If I, Kurt Hummel... create a literal way of taking back what you did to me, and you do it with ACTUAL sincerity, I will forget it ever happened," said Kurt.

"Yeah, and if I don't," said Karofsky, sitting up, his face inches from Kurt's, Kurt tried not to let it scare him... and oddly it didn't.

"Then it stays as is," said Kurt, with a deep breath.

"... and whatever happens here... you'll forget and it will seemingly erase what I did to you?" asked Karofsky, with a serious look on his face.

"I will... put it far away in my mind and ignore it... and yes, whatever I make you do here... we don't have to ever speak about," said Kurt.

"Fine," said Karofsky, sitting up completely, "What first?"

"Hmm... penance for dumpster tossing," smirked Kurt.

.oo0oo.

"This is nasty," growled Karofsky as He stood in a garbage can as Kurt added more garbage to it.

"Now, picture this at least twice a week," said Kurt with a smirk as his tossed some wet paper towels at him.

"Just shut up!" yelled Karofsky, "How long do I have to stay like this?"

"Hmm... lets see...normally I was in the garbage for about ten minutes.. pluse five... multiple by two.. carry the five... about twenty minutes at least," said Kurt.

"What?" asked Karofsky, his eyes wide.

"Then its forgotten," shrugged Kurt.

"Fine.."

.oo0oo.

"This is even worse," yelled Karofsky, with a growl.

"Penance for the the port-a-potty," nodded Kurt.

"I never tipped it," said Karofsky.

"That's why your foot is in the toilet," said Kurt, "Three flushes and we're done here..."

"Your getting a sick thrill out of this, aren't you Hummel?" asked Karofsky, as he flushed the handle.

"A little bit..." smirked Kurt.

.oo0oo.

"It's freezing out here!" yelled Karofsky as he stood outside the door wind and snow hitting him.

"Slushie!" yelled Kurt with a small giggle.

.oo0oo.

"How does this represent locker slamming?" asked Karofsky, with a slight chuckle, Kurt smirked slightly, was Karofsky actually enjoying this?

"Cause I get to push you," said Kurt, pushing Karofsky on the bench, it was lame, but there wasn't much else but a glass wall... and Kurt didn't want to hurt him... just annoy him.

"This is pathetic," laughed Karofsky after the third time, "What next?"

"I have to figure out a way for you to take back that kiss," said Kurt, sitting down on the couch, he didn't miss Karofsky, slight frown.

"Can't we just forget that and not mention it," said Karofsky, with a glare.

"You stolen my first kiss.. and I want it back," said Kurt with a glare.

"First?" asked Karofsky, sitting up straight, Kurt didn't miss the smirk flicker.

"Yes... and I want it back!" said Kurt angrily.

"Well... you chased me down, we argued... so if we do the opposite..." said Karofsky, standing up.

"What?" asked Kurt, brow raised.

"You have to run... and I have to chase you.." smirked Karofsky, Kurt's eyes shot open.. he was serious.

Kurt stood and bolted, fully aware Karofsky was chasing him. He should have been terrified or at least angry... instead... he ran passed the mirror and caught a glimpse of himself... he was laughing. He was... he really was. As he ran passed Karofsky again, he noticed that he had a similar expression on his face. Kurt slid over the couch, laughing so hard, his stomach was starting to hurt, this was insane, even he had to admit it... but oddly fun... and … thrilling? He spotted the clock, it was one in the morning now... yes... it was completely insane indeed. Then he slipped and hit the wall, before he could regain himself, an arm was on each side of him, pinning him to the corner he was in. Kurt was just as out of breath as Karofsky, both beaming like idiots. Kurt's face flushed as he realized that he wasn't scared right now... he was... curious...

"Now, you have to kiss me," said Karofsky, Kurt's eyes went wide.

"What?" asked Kurt as Karofsky stood back slightly.

"Well its the opposite," said Karofsky, with a shrug.

"But thats not taking it back... for one... I had no idea it was coming... and two... kissing twice, does not erase once," said Kurt, Karofsky's eyes narrowed.

Kurt smirked as Karofsky ranted about the unfairness of this game, both of them still panting from the chase. While Karofsky... no...Dave grumbled some more, Kurt quickly grabbed his jacket and yanked him down towards him. Dave's lips we're still for a second, but then his hands grabbed Kurt's waist and he found himself backed into the wall by the fake plant as Dave's lips kissed his back. Kurt found this almost laughable for a second, Dave was very tall compared to him, hell even when he'd yelled at him, Kurt had been on his toes... just like now. Kurt felt Dave's hands on his hips, his brows furrowed in the kiss as he slid Dave's hands to his waist, and then let them fall back onto Dave's shoulders. Dave sounded like he was gonna attempt a protest, but Kurt kissed him harder to get him to shut up about it. Kurt sighed a little, which was the opportunity Dave had apparently been waiting for, cause Dave chose that second to deepen the kiss. Kurt's arms wrapped tighter around Dave's neck, which he took as an incentive to slide his hands back to their original resting place. Kurt's eyes opened and narrowed and he stopped kissing. Dave froze. His eyes opened.

"What?" asked Dave, his brows knitted in confusion.

"Where are your hands?" asked Kurt, and Dave looked at the one hand that had slowly moved to Kurt's rear.

"Not where their supposed to be?" suggested Dave, sliding them back to Kurt's waist,

"That's..." Kurt didn't get time to argue anymore as Dave's lips hit his a little harder then he'd probably planned.

The kiss went back to its heaviness quickly, and Dave got daring again, though his hands didn't roam to the forbidden zone this time. His hand slid to Kurt's back and his other to behind his neck, closing the milometers between their bodies that remained. Kurt was about to protest as the hands went to his hips again, but he found himself complying and instead of resting there, the bigger teens arms yanked him up so Kurt's legs we're off the ground completely. Kurt stopped the kiss again.

"What?..."

"My neck's tired," said Dave bluntly as he pulled Kurt's legs around his waist and went back to attacking his lips before there was more chatter.

Kurt was enjoying this... oh yeah... he was enjoying this. He felt himself smile as they kissed, this wasn't a terrible first kiss anymore, this was a delightful take back and do-over... probably cause he had allowed it. Kurt began to think, which isn't the greatest thing to do when your making out, because over-thinking occurs and Kurt stopped as Blaine's words, '_He's not coming out anytime soon.._.' rang through his head. His eyes burned, as new thoughts entered. This wasn't happening... it needed to stop happening, now. Kurt Hummel was not anyone's dirty little secret.

"Stop," said Kurt with a heavy breath as Dave kissed his jaw, "I said Stop!"

"Now what?" asked Dave, he sounded slightly annoyed now.

"Can't... no more," said Kurt, pushing on his chest to get him to back off, Dave did hesitantly.

"What I do?" asked Dave.

"Nothing... I can't be... I'm not some secret, okay. So until your ready, this needs to stop," said Kurt, though his voice almost betrayed him, he wanted more.

"But.." He cut Dave off.

"From this point on, we're just friends," said Kurt with a halfhearted smile as he headed towards the chairs, Dave followed and sat in the chair next to him.

"I got it," said Dave with a slight nod, more to himself than to Kurt, "I can understand..."

"Good, I'm glad. I'm not saying I don't want more... merely saying their can't be anymore until you catch up," said Kurt, though he wished he'd reworded that better.

"Well if you want more," said Dave, sitting a little closer to Kurt and putting his arm around him.

"The last part of that sentence also said, until you catch up to me," said Kurt, with a smirk.

"Okay... so as of this second we're friends..." said Dave, who smirked, "How about for this second we're friends with benefits?"

"What benefits do I get?" asked Kurt before he could stop himself.

"I'm willing to give full benefits, so I think you would need to dictate which benefits to aim for," said Dave, as he pulled Kurt a little closer to him.

"Hmm... well here's the benefits. I will consider coming back to McKinley as promised. If I do, there will be no more locker shoves, dumpster chucks, or port-a-potty tosses," said Kurt.

"That's what all those take backs we're... these seem more like rules then benefits..." said Dave, a brow raised.

"And in return... I suppose an occasional kiss wouldn't kill me," shrugged Kurt.

"Designated hand spots?" asked Dave after a second.

"From time to time I may let them move, but only kissing and no showing up at my house or something just for it. I dictate when until you figure yourself out," said Kurt.

"Fine, but when I do, then I get to dictate?" asked Dave.

"Yes," smiled Kurt.

.oo0oo.

"I'm glad your back," smiled Mercedes as they walked to class, she'd said that a few times in the month Kurt had returned to McKinley.

"I'm glade to be back," smiled Kurt.

"Not to ruin a good thing though, what made you change your mind?" asked Mercedes, curiously.

"It was part of an understanding," smirked Kurt, remembering his kiss with Dave a little over a month ago, they hadn't done anything sense... they hadn't even talked really.

"Understanding..." Mercedes was cut short, as Kurt saw something large dart towards him and lift him up against the locker.

"Hummel!" it was Dave, his eyes narrowed, Kurt looked terrified and Mercedes yelled, "Remember our agreement."

"... huh?" asked Kurt, it wasn't painful, just shocking.

"I get to dictate now," said Dave, Kurt was very confused until Dave's lips clamped onto his.

"But..." Kurt shut up and forgot that the hallways we're full, forgot that nearly everyone had stopped to stare, ignored Mercedes shriek of shock, however the angry voice of his brother seemed to reach both Dave and Kurt's ear... but that's another story.

**END**


End file.
